Find Your Super Power Thing!
|previous = Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing! |next = Scavenger Hunt Thing! |image = Find your super power.PNG }} "Find Your Super Power Thing!" is the ninth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired July 25, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Episode synopsis When CJ begins feeling like she does not have any special talents, she teams up with Fen and Crispo to discover their "special thing". Episode summary CJ remarks on the popularity of superheroes and starts wondering what her super power is. She tells Fenwick and Crispo that the next thing on their list was going to be finding their super power. Crispo is excited at the prospect, but Fenwick is not because super powers aren't real. CJ amends this by telling him they are just going to be finding what makes them special, not an actual super power. She tells Crispo that his was obvious - he is super handsome, but Crispo wishes to have a different super power. Fenwick tells them that his super power is his brain, but he falters when CJ asks him to tell her what her super power is. The fire alarm goes off, however, and they exit the school, where Principal Hader reports that they need to be faster when leaving in order to have the fastest drill time in the district. Back inside of Pootatuck, CJ tries joining the Mathletes and art club, but doesn't do well at either. She then wonders if her super power is in sports, but after hitting Coach LeBeau in the head with a soccer ball, she realizes it isn't. Principal Hader calls for another fire drill and isn't pleased when they still haven't beaten Northbury Middle School's drill time record. At lunch, CJ doesn't believe that Fenwick's super power is his brain. She asks Fenwick and Crispo what they thought her super power is, but they give her vague, unhelpful answers before leaving when the fire alarms rings again. CJ realizes during one fire drill that she is super average and becomes disheartened. The next day, CJ makes breakfast for her family in hopes that her super power is cooking, but when they don't like it, she becomes discouraged. Her parents cheer her up, and she continues searching for her super power. At school, she proves to Fenwick that his super power is his nose rather than his brain, but he remains adamant that it is his brain. She then tells him to use his brain to find out what her super power is, but the fire alarm rings. While the students leave the building, Mr. Roberts informs Principal Hader that the teachers are becoming irate with the frequent fire drills. Principal Hader shows no concern and leaves. Mr. Roberts takes the last fire extinguisher with plans to hide it in his office when he runs into CJ. He asks her why she looks sad, so she explains her super power dilemma. Mr. Roberts tells her to not give up because there is something special in everyone, but since it might not be completely obvious, it can be hard to find sometimes. Back in class, CJ tells Fenwick and Crispo that this thing on the list was a bad idea. Fenwick suddenly smells bad cheese, and the three notice that Mark is about to pass gas. They quickly get hallway passes from Mr. Bored and leave. Principal Hader is ready to try to beat Northbury Middle School's fire drill record, so she pulls a fire alarm. While in the hallway, CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo see that none of the students and teachers are leaving their classrooms. Principal Hader notices this as well and decides to use the science lab to make a fire. Things go awry, however, when she makes a larger fire than she intended and is unable to put it out because she used up the fire extinguishers. Trying to find an exit, she accidentally locks herself in the science lab closet. Fenwick smells a fire, and CJ takes charge, telling Crispo to get everyone out of the school while she and Fenwick went to get Mr. Roberts, who had the last working fire extinguisher. When they see he is not in his office, they take the extinguisher and CJ puts out the fire out, just seconds before Crispo and Mr. Roberts enter the room after Crispo let Mr. Roberts know there was a fire in the science lab. They find Principal Hader locked in the lab closet, and Mr. Roberts realizes that she started the fire. She tells him to not say a word about the incident, and he agrees after a few conditions. He then praises CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo for their actions. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Lisa Arch as Principal Hader *Diane Delano as Coach LeBeau *Max Ehrich as Ronbie Martin *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored 'Guest Cast' *Gerdan Burton as Mark Chernoff *Christopher Neiman as Henry Slinko Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in October 2014. *Northbury Middle School is a school in their district, which is revealed to be District 47 in "Make a New Friend Thing!" *Daran Norris, who portrayed Gordy in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, is credited as co-starring in this episode. Continuity *This is the second time "rocket boots" are mentioned on the show, the first time being the pilot. Cultural references *In the beginning, CJ can be seen watching an episode of The Thundermans. *The Game of Life board game can be seen in the Martin house. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes